Realizing Dreams
by Chiquinta
Summary: Maartje likes it, so should you. Updated 10Jan04
1. Lord of the Dance Part 1

Lord of the Dance  
  
+++++  
  
The small crown of women and the few men in the room went wild as he took the stage; their whistling and yelling spurring him on.  
  
The music began to boom out of the speakers on either side of the stage and he started dancing, swinging and shaking to the beat.  
  
Some of the patrons were on their feet already, obviously with too much alcohol running through their veins. Not that 'show us your pink bits' meant anything to him anymore. His usual response when not on stage was 'for $150 you can see whatever you like.' It usually worked too. He was starting to make a name for himself; his reputation stamped out as 'good quality'.  
  
As he swivelled his hips, his fingers skilfully undid the button of his skin-tight satin shirt. He never did understand why a 'builder' would wear a satin shirt on the job anyway.  
  
He opened one side of the shirt. The women cheered as they caught a first glimpse at his tanned skin and bulging muscles.  
  
He tipped his hat and winked at one woman who was already waving a few notes his way. There was no use having the crowd peak too early and he knew the woman would be disappointed if she couldn't get to stuff then down his g-string.  
  
When he'd first started out he'd been immensely deterred from performing solo on stage. Now however, he realized the advantages of it and had gotten over his stage fright - not that a stripper really has stage fright.  
  
Solo acts generally pulled more tips as they didn't have to share or be overshadowed by the other performers. And, a good solo act attracted customers for after the show.  
  
He placed his back to the audience and quickly pulled his shirt off, one shoulder at a time, flexing his carefully sculptured muscles as he did so.  
  
Oh how he loved his job. Working a few hours each night and getting a couple of hundred dollars in the process, working his libido later that night, getting a few more hundred and by working out at one of the top gymnasiums in the town. At his gym, bikinis and hotpants were a common occurrence and he didn't mind the sight of a perfectly sculptured female body, skin shining from perspiration and breasts swaying to the rhythm of pounding feet on the treadmill.  
  
Not that this was his chosen career but the marks he received in senior meant the police academy was out of the question.  
  
He put in a seductive smile as he rubbed him hands over his skin, teasing his nipples on the way down to the buttoned fly of his denim pants, also as skin tight as his shirt.  
  
The noise increased as he swivelled his hips and worked open the buttons.  
  
He'd done this routine so many times it was like breathing to him now.  
  
Undo the fly, turn back on audience and rip off pants. Velcro was a god- send in this industry.  
  
The women in the crowd screamed upon seeing the hot pink g-string he wore.  
  
He flexed his buttocks and made a few body builder moves to show off his muscles.  
  
Now was the time for crowd interaction.and tips. He moved towards the front of the stage and the women pushed each other out of the way in order to reach him.  
  
He knelt down with his hips thrust forward and hands from all over shoved their money into the band of his underwear, one woman in particular grabbing his package and giving it a squeeze before rushing off to giggle about it with her friends.  
  
He got up and turned to around to show off his ass-sets some more, rolling his eyes at the pathetic behaviour of some women that he encountered here. After all, they were probably secretaries or office clerks who were normally discrete and well-behaved but in the presence of a half-naked man turned into nymphomaniac freaks.  
  
A few more pelvic thrusts and he was out of there.  
  
'You do realize if you keep on like that the rest of us will be out of a job.' One of the other dancers teased him as he came off stage.  
  
He pulled the notes from his g-string, smiling when he came across a fifty. 'Sorry Tim.' He said jokingly. 'But seriously, if you want to get ahead here you'll have to bulk up.'  
  
Tim shook his head and went back to his vanity to continue getting ready for his own performance. Tim was one of the more experience strippers in the club.and one of the more popular. A body builder by day, the size of his muscles fascinated most women and he collected more tips that anyone else. The women loved him; it's just a pity he didn't like women.  
  
Our stripper looked in the mirror, taking of his builder's hat and rubbing his fingers through his hair as to not make it look so flat.  
  
He dropped his underwear and replaced it with his preferred choice of underwear. He dragged on a shirt as the manager walked over.  
  
Donald Tate, the manager clapped him on the shoulder. 'Tony, you did some good work tonight.'  
  
Tony Palermo smiled. 'Any takers tonight?' He asked pulling on sweatpants.  
  
'A few.' Don walked him over to the curtain so they could get a glimpse of the audience. 'The red head at table six was asking for you.'  
  
Tony shook his head. 'No. No way. I don't do men.'  
  
'The guy is loaded. Owns an up and coming software company. He asked for you specifically.'  
  
'So I'll buy shares. I don't do men.' Tony repeated. 'Besides, I drive a Harley. I don't need the money.'  
  
'Fine.' The manager said. As always he was no pleased at Tony preference not to prostitute himself to men. 'There's a women who'll meet you in the private bar in about 20 minutes.' Tony was handed an envelope. 'She paid up front.' Don left to work the bar and look out for customers.  
  
Tim wandered over to Tony. 'He's right man, you'd make a killing.'  
  
Tony flicked through the money in the envelope. 'Sorry man, not interested.' He started walked back over to his vanity to collect his things. 'Oh, red head, table 6.' He threw of his shoulder to Tim. 'And he's loaded.'  
  
Tim smiled. 'That's my kinda guy.'  
  
+++++  
  
Tony looked through the small round window on the door to the private bar.  
  
She was there, sipping on a wine while she waited.  
  
Not bad looking either, he thought as he entered the room.  
  
Walking towards her he projected his graceful sexuality that he'd become accustomed to. Nobody wanted to hire a self-conscious prostitute.  
  
The woman turned as she saw him approach, putting down her drink and straightening her dress. Tony guessed that this was probably her first time.  
  
'You're Tony?' She asked.  
  
He spread his hands as an open gesture. 'I'm whatever you want me to be.'  
  
She smiled and quickly surveyed him.  
  
She was nervous. He knew it.  
  
'Anywhere particular you want to go?' He asked her. Usually his clients would take him somewhere like a hotel room.  
  
She nodded and held up a key. 'There's a place a few blocks away where I thought we could.um.go.'  
  
He nodded and motioned to the back entrance to the club; the door led to the car park.  
  
+++++  
  
The woman wandered nervously around the room before sitting down stiffly on the end of the bed.  
  
The apartment was small with a double bed in the main part of the room with a bathroom off the side.  
  
Tony had been here with clients before. The rooms were very cheap, especially if they were hired out by one of Don's employees. Don had build up a good rapport with the managers of this motel.  
  
Seeing the woman's disease Tony took charge. 'Why don't you start by telling me your name?'  
  
'Um.Rita.' She stammered.  
  
Tony perched himself on a windows sill. 'You a native to California Rita?'  
  
She nodded. 'I've been here all my life.'  
  
'What do you do for work?'  
  
Rita looked around uneasily. 'Ah, I'm, um, a waitress.'  
  
Tony realized she wasn't about to start making conversation with him so he went to plan two.  
  
He levered himself from the window sill, and came to sit beside her. He started working the buttons of her blouse. 'What do you say I just tell you how these sorts of things go?'  
  
She nodded.  
  
He felt her stiffen slightly as he undid the buttons close to her breasts. 'You tell me what you want; vaginal, anal, head job, bondage, whatever.' He leaned closer to her and trailed light kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.  
  
She relaxed a bit as his kisses made their way down her chest and between her breasts. He pulled the blouse from her shoulders.  
  
'Whatever.' She said, almost in a whisper.  
  
Tony rubbed his hand over the flat of her stomach before making its way around to her back.  
  
It was somewhere around her hip when it hit something hard and cold.  
  
He head jerked up suddenly and he looked at what he'd touched.  
  
There was a small box about the size of a credit card that had been attached to her skirt at the hip. There was a wire coming out of that lead to a microphone near the collar of where her blouse would be.  
  
Tony swore. She was a cop.  
  
Rita's eyes went really wide for a second before the door to the motel room was kicked open and four or so police officers rushed in with their guns drawn.  
  
Tony looked at Rita had dived off the bed and was frantically buttoning up her shirt.  
  
'Anthony Palermo?' One of the officers inquired.  
  
Tony sighed. 'Yeah.' He answered grudgingly.  
  
'You're under arrest.' The officer holstered his gun and took out handcuffs. 'You have the right to remain silent.'  
  
Tony was pushed so he lay on his stomach on the bed as he was handcuffed, the officer still reading him his rights.  
  
He looked at Rita who'd finished re-dressing herself and was cowering behind the armed officers.  
  
For some reason, he could almost make out remorse in her expression.  
  
Another office came to the aid of the first and they pulled Tony to his feet and pushed him out of the room.  
  
+++++ 


	2. Lord of the Dance Part 2

Tony was shoved back in his cell after an hour or so being grilled in the interrogation room.  
  
He'd found out that Don had also been arrested along with the managers of the hotel; which probably explained why he wasn't tipped off about this woman being a cop.  
  
The cops had been frustrated with him. He'd indulged his right to silence. He'd denied all knowledge of Don except as his boss at the strip club. He also claims he'd never known of an alliance between the hotel and the club. Tony figured that they were hoping he'd spill the beans so they could use him as a witness and make a connection. Partially from the cop shows on television that he was fascinated with and partially because they'd offered him a deal if he talked.  
  
He'd refused though. It was known that Don had and would never give up a name of those loyal to him. Tony hoped he fit that category.  
  
Tony's lawyer had also been to see him. A small, skinny guy appointed by the state.  
  
He'd told Tony to keep quiet about the connection with Don and between Don and the Managers. He said that the prosecution would not be able to make a link between Don and the hotel if he didn't talk which meant that Don wouldn't be charged with having a serious prostitution racket, also making Tony's charges a lot smaller. AND, if he talked he'd probably never be able to get a good pimp every again. Tony didn't want a reputation as a snitch.  
  
Tony leaned against the bars of the cell. Rita was sitting at her desk writing. She looked beautiful with her hair loose and flowing around her shoulders.  
  
He sighed. He was upset to be arrested. He was upset that he was set up. But more than that, he was upset that he didn't have a chance to have sex with this woman. Life wasn't fair.  
  
'Hey.' He called softly to her. 'That outfit you had on last night looked really good.'  
  
Rita didn't look up from her desk, instead choosing to roll her eyes and continue to write. She had no illusions as to why she got stuck with the crappy desk near the cells. But what she didn't like was why there were younger, less experienced, male officers who got better desks and she was left with the one near the drunks and the scumbags. Life wasn't fair. Not that this man fitted into either of these two categories, but he was still a criminal.  
  
'You haven't been doing this job for very long have you?'  
  
She looked up at him and glared. 'I've been doing it long enough to know that prostitution is a crime.'  
  
Tony smiled. Young, vulnerable…this he could use. 'I'm not a prostitute.' He lied.  
  
Rita gave an exasperated sigh. 'Really? So why did you take my money and ask what I wanted done?'  
  
'I found you attractive. You wanted to have sex with me and thought I was a prostitute. I went along with the story. Money or not, I wanted you.' He shrugged. 'Is that a crime?'  
  
Rita went back to writing. 'It's not my problem.'  
  
'Why not?' Tony asked.  
  
'It's not my case.'  
  
'But you're a cop. I'm innocent. I only slept with you because I liked you.' Which was true, he thought. He did want to sleep with her, for money or nay.  
  
Rita's expression had softened but her message was still the same. 'It's not my case. You'll have to talk to the other officers.'  
  
Tony waited for a minute. 'It must be annoying. You know, being given the bad jobs because you're a woman in a man's job.'  
  
'Must be annoying being a man in a woman's job.' She retorted.  
  
Tony smiled. 'Okay, I can concede defeat.'  
  
Rita gave a half smile, then mentally kicked herself. Stop fraternizing with the criminals, she told herself sternly.  
  
But this man was getting under her skin already. He was tall, tanned and very handsome, and from the moves he pulled onstage at the club, he was fit, graceful and very sexy too. Not a bad catch, except for the whole illegal part.  
  
'Rita, you have to help me.' He crooned to her.  
  
'I can't help you.' She replied.  
  
'You have to.'  
  
'Why?' Wrong option. Open ended questions lead to more conversation, Rita realized AFTER she'd opened her mouth.  
  
'Because I'm innocent and I'll go to jail if they convict me.' Tony pleaded with her.  
  
Rita rolled her eyes. 'Sergeant.' She called to another cop. It was one of the ones that was interrogating Tony before. The guy lumbered over to Rita. 'He claims he's innocent.' She said pointing the pen at Tony before continuing on with her report.  
  
'They all do.' The sergeant replied.  
  
'Well, look at her.' Tony motioned to Rita. 'If she came up to you wanting sex wouldn't you take it?'  
  
'You took money for it.' The sergeant said. 'Sex isn't a crime. Accepting payment for it is.'  
  
'I didn't want the money, I wanted her.' Tony insisted. 'Did you see the dress she was wearing?'  
  
The sergeant shook his head. They'd been following this prostitution ring for about six months now. With the information they thought they had last night, it was almost a straight forward conviction. Now this guy denied everything about the ring and was now claiming he was only in it for the sex. Their case was unravelling fast. 'You should be talking to your lawyer about that.'  
  
'I already did.' Tony went over to the hard wooden bench and sat down. These people were impossible to deal with.  
  
Rita got a call at her desk. 'Officer Collingwood speaking.' She said into the phone. She listened for a few moments before handing the phone to the sergeant. 'It's the DA.'  
  
From the look on the sergeant's face Tony could tell that the DA wasn't telling the sergeant he was getting a pay rise…or anything else that was good.  
  
After arguing a point for a few minutes the sergeant ended the call by slamming down the phone.  
  
He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked Tony's cell. 'You're free to go.'  
  
Tony gave him a puzzled look. 'Damn, and I was just getting comfortable.' He said sarcastically.  
  
The sergeant led Tony through the station grabbing a clipboard and papers along the way. 'The DA says we couldn't make a case. But I'm warning you. We'll be keeping an eye on you.' He shoved the clipboard at Tony. 'Sign this and you can go.'  
  
Tony scribbled his signature and left.  
  
+++++  
  
Tony had called Tim from a payphone to pick him up.  
  
Tim was revelling in the money he'd made from the rich red head the night before.  
  
'You're loss, man.' He said to Tony.  
  
'Yeah, well you'd better keep your head down for a while. Don got busted last night for the ring and I got done too.'  
  
'Shit.' Was Tim's response.  
  
'Tell me about it.'  
  
'So that chick you went with, did she have something to do with it?'  
  
Tony nodded. 'She was a cop.'  
  
Tim made a face. 'That's gotta suck. She was all right too, for a chick.'  
  
'Tell me about it.'  
  
Tim dropped Tony at the club so he could get his bike.  
  
'I might take a few days off. Wait till this thing blows over.' Tony told him before they went their separate ways.  
  
Tony got on his bike and rode home.  
  
First thing he did when he got there was get the phone book.  
  
+++++  
  
Tony went up to the door, knocked and stood back and waited.  
  
The neighbourhood was nice. White picket fences, playgrounds, swing sets…perfect family neighbourhood. So what was she doing here?  
  
Rita pulled the door opened and huffed.  
  
'Hi, I'm wondering if you're interested in buying insurance.' Tony said jokingly.  
  
'What do you want?' Rita asked, pushing a few strands of hair off her face. It had been quickly thrown into a bun of sorts and strands had come loose.  
  
Tony noted that it went well with the faded jeans and simple t-shirt she was wearing. 'I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee sometime.'  
  
'No.' She said bluntly.  
  
'No?'  
  
'That's right. No. I don't date criminals.'  
  
'Didn't your sergeant tell you? The DA let me off.'  
  
Rita shook her head. 'You're as guilty as sin. Just because we didn't have any evidence doesn't mean you're not a criminal. It just means you're biding your time.'  
  
'Well, can we bide some time over a coffee?'  
  
'No.' Rita said sternly and shut the door in his face.  
  
+++++  
  
Tony sat in the park reading a newspaper. He'd been watching Rita over the last couple of days and had formulated her routine.  
  
Lunch time, she'd go to a café and buy sandwiches and go to the beach to eat them.  
  
He watched as she rode up to the café and handcuffed her bike to a pole.  
  
Tony folded up his paper, tucking it under his arm as he crossed the street and waited.  
  
Rita came out of the café a short time later carrying a plastic bag containing her lunch. She wasn't particularly pleased to see Tony waiting by her bike.  
  
'What do you want?' She said frustrated.  
  
'Is that the way you always greet people?' Tony said holding up a long stemmed rose.  
  
Rita looked at it but didn't take it. 'What's it for?'  
  
'For helping me.'  
  
'The DA let you off. If it was up to me you'd still be in your cell.' She uncuffed her bike and started pushing it towards the beach.  
  
Tony tucked the rose into a pocket the black storage compartment of her bike and walked with her. 'Yeah, but you called your sergeant over to talk to me. That says something doesn't it?'  
  
'It just says that I didn't want to talk to you anymore. I had work to do and you weren't my case.'  
  
'So why were you at the club?'  
  
'I was bait. You wouldn't have fallen for the sergeant now would you?' Rita started walking faster hoping he'd get the message and back off. He didn't. In fact, he probably didn't even notice she was walking faster, his legs being longer than hers.  
  
'There was something there that night. You didn't act like a cop.'  
  
'I wasn't supposed to act like a cop.' Rita crossed into the park on the way to the water.  
  
'But you didn't act like any other clients did you?'  
  
Rita stopped and looked at him. 'Any other clients?' She questioned him.  
  
Tony thought quickly. He shrugged his shoulders. 'So I was in the business ages ago. I was poor and I wanted to go to college. I needed the money. I gave it up when I got the stripping job. They pay well.'  
  
'So why didn't you go to college.' Rita asked, continuing to walk.  
  
'I didn't get the grades. Nobody would accept me.' That was the truth. He'd applied to almost everyone…even the beauty schools.  
  
'I don't believe that. You don't seem like a complete fool.' And he didn't. He'd just run rings around the DA, the sergeant, her lieutenant, and almost everyone else.  
  
'I had a bad time in junior. My parents divorced. My dad moved over the other side of the country and my mom got remarried. The new guy didn't want me hanging around so I moved out.'  
  
'But surely your mother was supportive.'  
  
Tony shook his head.  
  
'What about your dad? Couldn't you have gone to live with him?'  
  
'I couldn't find him. He never left a forwarding address. And there wasn't anyone else I could live with. After I managed to barely pass junior I flunked senior.'  
  
'What did you want to do? For a job I mean.'  
  
Tony smiled to himself. 'Believe it or not I wanted to be a cop.'  
  
Rita a pulled a face. 'You're kidding aren't you?'  
  
Tony shook his head. 'Nope. It's what I've wanted to be since I was a little kid. I always wanted to carry a badge and a gun and be all important. But you need a pass in Senior english.'  
  
'You could always go back to night school or something.' Rita suggested. She could picture him as a cop. Especially a bike cop, with the tight pants…no, no, no, she told herself. Don't even start thinking about that.  
  
Tony shrugged. 'What's the point? Even if I do pass, the academy would just look up my file, see that I was arrested and they'll laugh me out of the place.'  
  
'Well, do you really want to be stripper for the rest of your life?' Rita reached her favourite spot on the beach and sat down to eat her lunch. Well, it wasn't quite her favourite spot. There was a better spot but it was further down the beach. It was more secluded and a lot prettier view of the water.  
  
Tony sat down with her. 'I guess not.'  
  
+++++ 


	3. Lord of the Dance Part 3 Final

'I'm not sure about his.' Tony said as they approached the doors of Santa Monica High. It was his first day at night school.  
  
Rita had her arm linked through his as they walked. She gave him a squeeze. 'You'll do fine.'  
  
'Remember I failed at this last time.'  
  
'So you'll get it right this time. Just use the same persistence you used to get me.' Rita dug her keys out of his pocket. 'I'll be back to pick you up after my shift.' She started walking back to her car.  
  
'Rita.' He called to her. Tony was standing in front of the doors being silhouetted by the light from the building.  
  
She went back over to him. 'You'll be fine.' She said again.  
  
He bent his head and kissed her. 'I need you.' He whispered against her lips.  
  
Rita reached up running her fingers through his hair as she pulled his mouth closer to hers. Lips met and tongues entangled in sweet passion. She held onto his broad shoulders as she pressed herself against him and he responded by encircling her waist and holding her tight.  
  
After an eternity they separated and he leant his forehead against hers.  
  
'I need to go to work now.' She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to her car.  
  
This time he smiled, watching her go before entering the school. He was doing this for her.  
  
+++++  
  
Tony had been dating Rita for about five months now and things were going well. She's all but forgotten that little incident where they'd met. School was going well too. He was getting better grades than in high school, even better grades than what he expected to get. Rita told him constantly how proud she was of him.  
  
It was strange. At first he'd never expected her to be such a girly girlfriend being a cop and all and having to put up with all the other male officers and their BS. But she was girly. She liked wearing dressed on her days off and since they'd been dating he'd been noticing more and more lace in her lingerie.  
  
He also hadn't been working as hard so that he could spend time with her and had often called in 'sick' just so they could go out.  
  
He listened to the radio as he worked out at the gym. The music gave him a rhythm to work with as he ran on the treadmill.  
  
Rita was at work and he was still studying and working at night. The gym was always a good place to relax for him. She'd contacted the police academy and found out that he only needed to have a pass in senior English to get into the academy.  
  
A regular at the gym and a frequent visitor to the club walked in. She was a model and tall, dark and gorgeous didn't quite describe her. She walked past him with a smile on her face and flicked him on the butt with her towel. He was going to flick her back when something interesting came over the radio.  
  
The news program had just started and the newsroom was talking to an onsite reporter. He slowed the treadmill to a walk so that he could hear the report easier.  
  
'I'm outside Santa Monica bank taking shelter behind a line of police cars. As reported earlier, three men entered the bank about an hour and a half ago brandishing sawn off shot guns and demanding cash. The bank had recently updated their security systems so the police were immediately notified.' The reporter prattled on.  
  
'Has there been any change to the situation?' The newsroom asked.  
  
'Yes, about 20 minutes ago a young female officer was specifically picked out by the robbers to give them bullet proof vests in exchange for ten of the approximate 50 hostages still inside the bank including customers and staff. The officer went in with the vests and hasn't been seen since. The police are now concerned for her safety.'  
  
'Thank you Rob. Well keep you updated with...' Tony jumped off the treadmill and grabbed his things.  
  
'What's the matter?' The model asked.  
  
He didn't answer. He just dashed out of the building.  
  
+++++  
  
Tony arrived on the scene and was met with a swelling crowd, flashing lights and ambulance and police and an short, fat officer in his face telling him to stand back. After repeatedly trying to get past the officer with no success, he finally cracked and pinned the guy up against a barricade to protect the crowd.  
  
'Who's the officer that's in there?' Tony demanded.  
  
'None of your business. Put me down or I'll arrest you.'  
  
'Tell me or I'll hit you.' So not one of his better threats but since he was wearing jogging shorts, shoes and not much more he seemed to pose more of a threat than he first expected.  
  
'Rita Collingwood. Why do you want to know?'  
  
Tony dropped than man who stumbled back against the barricade. Of course she'd be picked out of a crowd of police officers to deliver the goods. She was a petite little thing and one of the only female officers in her unit. And as Tony looked around he couldn't see any other female officers.  
  
He tried once again to push past the barricade only to find the short, fat one had recovered and was still blocking his way.  
  
Mumbled obscenities at the little man he walked away but had not given up yet. All the cops were just standing there. There was one guy on the phone telling whoever was in the bank to release the hostages. Even Tony knew that was a long shot. In his line of work he'd gotten to know a few low lifers who'd shared their stories with him. Apparently the police negotiators around this neck of the woods were far from the best in the business…hence they'd given in and given bullet proof vests to the guys holding the guns, not the ones being fired at.  
  
Two younger officers were standing near one section of barricade chatting to each other out of sheer boredom. Small weedy little guys that had probably just graduated from the academy themselves.  
  
Tony tried to blend in as a spectator as he slowly made his way towards them, then spotted something a little more interesting. He ducked into a shop and came out with a few firecrackers. He went up to a teenage boy.  
  
Tony took his wallet out. 'I'll give you 10 bucks to set these off for me.'  
  
The boy just looked at him. 'I'll get my ass kicked. Have you seen the amount of cops around here?' He paused for a second. 'Make it twenty.'  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and handed over the cash, and the fireworks. The boy pulled a lighter from his pocket. Obviously not a completely innocent teen, Tony thought.  
  
'Wait about thirty seconds then light em up ok?'  
  
'Yeah sure, whatever.' The boy flicked his lighter.  
  
Tony made his way back over to the 'hole' in the barricade.  
  
At about 15 seconds he heard loud bangs from behind him. Money well spent, he thought to himself.  
  
Either way, the crowd and police officers were distracted for long enough for Tony to jump over the barricade. He sprinted towards the front doors of the bank.  
  
Cops from further up the barricade had jumped the fence to get to him but lagged off when he reached the doors.  
  
Tony burst into the front doors apparently surprising everyone inside, including the robbers.  
  
One just stood there giving him an odd look before pointing a gun at him. 'Hands up.'  
  
'Sorry, I had to bank a cheque.' He said quickly as he put his hands in the air.  
  
One of the other gunmen came over to him and patted him down looking for a weapon but only finding his wallet, keys and a packet of gum.  
  
'Tony Palermo.' He said looking through the wallet, taking the money out and dumping the rest on the floor. 'You a cop?'  
  
Tony shook his head and looked around the room. He saw Rita huddling in a corner looking rather frightened and a bit bemused. He pointed to her. 'No, but if you hurt her I'll kick your ass.'  
  
The gunman shoved the barrel against Tony's diaphragm making him cough. 'Touch guy eh?'  
  
'Something like that.' He replied before pushing the gun away from his stomach and punching the guy in the face before retrieving the gun and pointing at the other two men who were pointing their guns at him.  
  
The other man was slowly getting to his feet. Tony gave him a slight push with his foot and he fell back to the ground, probably still dizzy from getting hit. Tony stepped backwards and rested a heavy foot on the guy's throat until he could hear him start to struggle for breath. 'Friend of yours?' He asked the other two assailants. 'You'd have shot me by now if he wasn't.'  
  
'Drop the gun or we'll kill you.' One of them said.  
  
'Yeah.' The other said.  
  
Tony frowned. Not the brightest criminal in the system, he thought. 'Drop your guns or I'll kill your friend.'  
  
'You are a cop.' The first one said.  
  
'No. I'm not. But you're holding my girlfriend hostage and I'll be leaving with her with me, with you dead or alive. Your choice. You have five seconds.' He started to count each time pressing harder down on the man's throat with his foot.  
  
When he got to three they gave up and put their guns on the floor.  
  
'Now step back.' He ordered them. They hesitated. 'Step back or I will.' He motioned to their friend underfoot.  
  
They stepped away from their guns.  
  
Rita got up from her corner, collected the guns and brought them over to Tony. 'What are you doing?' She asked.  
  
'Apparently kicking ass. Hold this for me would you?' He handed her back one of the guns and used the other to smash the front window of the bank before throwing it outside.  
  
The man he'd been standing on sat up slowly, clutching his head in one hand and his throat in the other.  
  
Rita pointed the gun at him. 'Don't move.'  
  
'I agree. Don't move.' Tony said and opened the front doors to the bank. 'Everybody out, slowly.' He ordered to the hostages.  
  
One by one the hostages picked themselves up off the floor and crept out the door before bolting across to the barricades.   
  
Tony caught a glimpse of the police outside. The looks on their faces were priceless. They were about as confused as the men in front of Tony were mortified that their game was over.  
  
When the last of the hostages had left and were safely behind the barricades Tony motioned to the three men. 'Ok, your turn. Hands on your heads and walk out of here slowly.'  
  
The men glared at him as they slowly walked past Tony and Rita towards the door.  
  
On the way past one of them tried to grab Rita and/or her gun. Tony flipped his gun around and used it as a stick, hitting the man in the head with it and knocking him unconscious.  
  
'Got your cuffs?' He asked Rita.  
  
'Um yeah.' She muttered, a tad shocked about what had happened over the past few minutes. She handcuffed the man's arms behind his back and left him lying on the floor.  
  
Together they walked outside. As they got to the door she put her hand on Tony's chest. 'Just go slow.'  
  
They met up with the remaining two bandits outside who were just standing there with their hands on their heads.  
  
Rita took over. 'Get on the ground, NOW!'  
  
The men dropped to their knees before slowly lowering themselves to the ground.  
  
Then it was a stampede from the rest of the police to secure the area and to check inside the bank to make sure everything was in order. They took the shot guns from Tony and when everything was ok they took Rita's as well.  
  
The ambulance officers were let inside with police escort to assist the man Tony knocked unconscious. The other two men were dragged away handcuffed to patrol cars.  
  
Another police officer came up to Rita, whispered something to her before handing her more cuffs.  
  
She came over to Tony, put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
'What are you doing?!' He asked.  
  
'I'm sorry.' She whispered. 'They want you handcuffed until they can take statements and find out what happened in there.' She finished putting the cuffs on him and turned him back around. 'You're an idiot you know. You could have gotten yourself killed.' Rita put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. 'A real idiot.' She pressed her lips to his.  
  
'Well that sucked.' Tony said as their lips parted. 'I couldn't hug your or anything.'  
  
Rita just grinned and led him away to a patrol car.  
  
+++++  
  
Tony sat in a cell for about three hours while they took statements from the many bewildered hostages as well as his own and Rita's.  
  
The short, fat cop from the barricade came over and unlocked his cell. 'You're free to go.' He said.  
  
The sergeant from his other altercation came over. 'We don't condone what you did, but thank you.' He held out his hand.  
  
Tony shook it. 'No problem.'  
  
He went to the desk, signed a release form and they gave him back his wallet, keys and water bottle.  
  
It was then that Rita came bounding over and threw her arms around him. He pretended to ignore her and walked out of the firehouse.  
  
She ran after him. 'Tony please! I had to. It's procedure.'  
  
He walked down the steps with his back to her…and a big smile.  
  
She caught up at the bottom of the steps and he picked her up and leaned her against the wall, looking deep into her eyes. 'I was worried about you.'  
  
Rita grinned and run a finger down his cheek. 'My hero.'  
  
He laughed and gently put her back down. 'So how are we going to celebrate?'  
  
'Well, they gave me the rest of the day off and I thought that you might want to get your stuff and bring it all over to my place?' She grabbed him arm and held it tight as they walked to her car…his motorbike being still at the bank and all.  
  
'You mean you want me to move in?'  
  
Rita nodded.  
  
'Wow, and I only had to save your life.'  
  
She laughed and gave him a playful punch. 'I mean it.' She stopped walking and he turned to look at her. 'I love you Tony. You saved my life and the lives of about forty other people too. With that record it'll easy for you to get into the force…and I want to be with you when you do it.'  
  
Tony put his arms around her waist. 'Sounds like a plan.'  
  
+++++  
  
Tony stood at attention on the parade ground of the police academy as the Chief of the district conducted the graduation ceremony.  
  
'You have all worked very hard and Los Angeles is proud to welcome you all into the force.'  
  
He looked out of the corner of his eye at Rita. She stood there grinning with pride in a rather flattering dress considering she was about six months pregnant.  
  
They'd gotten married a couple of summers ago in a gorgeous ceremony on the beach, a few weeks after Rita had been made sergeant.  
  
'And without any further ado I now declare you all members of the United States Police Department.'  
  
The crowd started to clap as the graduates dispersed.  
  
Tony went over to Rita and hugged her. 'I couldn't have done it without you.'  
  
'Yes you could have.' She said.  
  
+++++ 


End file.
